<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Hero: RvB by littlemissstark315</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622340">My Hero: RvB</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315'>littlemissstark315</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red vs. Blue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cabbose is Denki, Carolina is Kirishima, Church is Jiro, Donut is Aoyama, Felix is Shinso, Grif is Todoroki, I just love crossing over rvb with my other fandoms, It’s wild but fun, Jensen is Urakaka, Kimball is Nezu, Locus is Aizawa, M/M, My Hero Academia - Freeform, North is Momo, Sarge is All-Might but same name, Simmons is Iida, Tucker is Mina, Vic is Present Mic, but rvb, south is Bakaugo, tags are subject to change, wash is deku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Ελληνικά</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:22:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash was born quirk-less in a quirk society. Everyone has some kind of special ability.  Then one day he gets the chance to get the quirk he always wanted. Now if only he could stop breaking his bones in the process</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>none so far</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Ten years ago</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">David Washington six years old</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>“Stop it South! You’re being mean!”  Wash cried, standing in front of the kid she was bullying, shaking fists up and tears in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>South laughed. “I know. That’s the point, idiot. You know Davey, for being the smartest kid in class, you’re really dense.” She showed her palms, like a predator showing its claws and showing the small explosions. “You quirk-less weaklings will know your place.” Before Wash knew it he had already run and tried to punch her but she blasted him with his hand, making him fly back and fall next to the kid he was defending, with a bloody nose and bruises marking his face. South and her group just laughed and walked away.</p><p> </p><p>When he got home his mother fussed over him. “Oh my god, David! What happened?” Wash just sniffled, wiping his eyes. “South was being mean again, I tried to defend them but she was mean to me too.”</p><p> </p><p>His father huffed. “Why are you getting involved David? It’s not your problem, you shouldn’t involve yourself.” His lip trembled. “Cause I want to be a hero, that saves people, like Sarge.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well that’s never going to happen. You don’t have a quirk and you won’t have one.” His mother gasped, holding her son close. “Charles! He’s just a child! You don’t have to be so insensitive.”</p><p>“Martha the child can’t be raised in a safety bubble. If he doesn’t have a quirk now, he’s not going to have one, it’s more insensitive to play into his fantasy.”   </p><p> </p><p>Wash couldn’t take it anymore and ran to his room. He hid in his closet and grabbed his Sarge blanket and figure, holding them close and sobbing as he heard his parents fighting.</p><p> </p><p> He wasn’t sure how much time went by but his mother came into his room. “David? Sweetie, you can come out, please? Mommy wants to talk to you.”</p><p>Wash sniffled, opening the closet a bit. She seems this and helped him with a sad smile. “Hi sweetie.”</p><p> </p><p>He pouted. “Hi.”</p><p>“I’m sorry about daddy, he just doesn’t want you to get hurt when you’re older. He doesn’t like lying to you.”</p><p>“But I could still get a quirk.”</p><p>“…..yes. You can. And you can become the best hero in the world. You don’t have to follow anyone else’s dream but your own.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Ten years later </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">David Washington sixteen years old </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>Wash was nearly late for school,  having gotten to sleep late, too busy studying and looking up other heroes to add into his notebook.</p><p> </p><p>He panted as he got to his classroom and sat in his desk, feeling like he may die from running the mile and a half to school.  </p><p> </p><p>His day went as normal.</p><p>Drink two cups of coffee for breakfast.</p><p>Rush to school.</p><p>Manage to get to homeroom on time.</p><p>Get bullied by South several times during the day.</p><p>Lunch by himself.</p><p> </p><p>He got to his last class and tensed when the teacher brought UA. A special school for those with quirks and other abilities, where they can learn to control their powers and possibly become Pro-heroes.</p><p> </p><p>“Now the applications may take longer than usual. We have quite a few applicants to go over. I know everyone here applied.”</p><p> </p><p>South chuckled, leaning back in her seat, feet on the other desk. “Don’t know why when I’m going to be the next number one.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>South, her quirk, explosions. She sweats nitro glycerin in her hands  and can trigger it to ignite into explosions.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>North sighed, his sister was never humble. “South, I thought we talked about your attitude. That’s gonna have to change if you want to become a pro.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>North, his quirk, creator. He can create almost anything with his body, given he has enough water and nutrients in his system. The bigger the object, the more fuel he’ll need. Also the male twin to South, he attempts to keep her in line.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>South scoffed. “You talked about it, I pretended you weren’t there.” </p><p>The teacher sighed and smiled. “Even Wash applied for the hero course. Normally those quirk-less apply for support or general studies.”</p><p> </p><p>South turned and glared at Wash. “you applied  loser?” Wash frowned, blushing from embarrassment. “It’s open to anyone, not just those with quirks.”</p><p> </p><p>South growled, standing in front of him. “It’s not for your kind loser! You’re a quirk-less nobody that doesn’t deserve to even apply!”</p><p>“South stop!” North said, getting next to her. Wash already had tears in his eyes, hearing his father in her.</p><p> </p><p>Once the class was over and north was gone South went to Wash who was writing in his “hero” notebook. She took it away from him suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>He stood up. “Hey! That’s mine! Give it back!” She just grinned and use some of her fire to blow it up. He gasped.</p><p>All his work, all his hours studying other heroes, is it gone? She then threw it out the window.  </p><p> </p><p>She just smirked to him, seeing tears in his eyes. She pushed him against the wall. “Don’t you even think for one second you can become a hero.” She said before walking away.</p><p> </p><p>He was trembling before she spoke again. “There is one way you can become a hero; take a swan dive off the roof of the building and hope you get a quirk in your next life.”</p><p> </p><p>He took in a shuddering breath as she walked away.</p><p> </p><p>Once he was composed enough he walked out and found his notebook laying in a muddy puddle. He picked it up and found it was still fairly intact but he couldn’t get excited over it. He was too depressed for words.</p><p> </p><p>And the next day didn’t get any better.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this took so long to update, mental health and inspiration has been uugghhh <br/>But here it is!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>His depression didn’t leave him. He went through school in a haze, not talking and ignoring South.  He didn’t even have the emotional energy to use his hero notebook.</p><p> </p><p>He was so lost in his head that when he was waking home he didn’t notice the danger that was in the alley he always took.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. A host.” A dark voice said. Wash jumped, looking around but saw nothing. He walked more and suddenly a blob monster appeared.</p><p> </p><p>But it wasn’t a monster. Just a person with a mutation quirk. They were made entirely of liquid. Long tendrils of the liquid person reached out and grabbed wash suddenly. He struggled. “No! Stop!” But he ended up being close to smothered, a liquid tendril over his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I can’t breathe. Oh god, I’m gonna die here. Am I drowning?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Now just stay still while I take over you’re body, it’ll only hurt a lot.” Wash kept trying to struggle but he felt like he was drowning. He felt the gross liquid going down his throat and he can’t put into words how terrified he is.</p><p> </p><p>Then it was gone and a familiar voice boomed. “Get Sarged!” And there was wind and the liquid monster let go of him, causing Wash to fall to the dirty alley, coughing and gagging.</p><p> </p><p>He tried to watch the fight  before he passed out.</p><p> </p><p>“Young child, wake up! Com’on, up and Adam!” Wash groaned and looked above him, blinking.</p><p> </p><p>It was Sarge. The number one pro-hero in the world, the one he idolized his entire life. He blinked, still taking it in.</p><p> </p><p>The older man was standing above him in his hero glory, red cape blowing in the wind. “Uhh seriously, kid, are you alright? Shall I take you to the ER?”</p><p> </p><p>Then wash gasped, standing up right so fast he almost passed out again. “You’re Sarge!” Sarge, just gave him an odd look. “Yes, I am young man. Are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Wash cleared his throat. “Oh, yes. I’m fine. Thank you so much, to think I’d be rescued by Sarge himself….it’s an honor.”</p><p> </p><p>“Glad to see you’re A-ok! Good bye young man!”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait! Can you sign my notebook?” Wash had ran in front of him, notebook and pen in hand. Sarge chuckled. “No problem lad.” Wash handed over the notebook and Sarge signed it quickly.  Wash stared in awe at the signature.  </p><p>“Oh wow!” Sarge gave a salute. “Have a safe rest of your day son!”</p><p> </p><p>He jumped, using his momentum to glide through the air, similar to flying when he felt a weight on his leg, gasping as he saw the kid he just saved. “Whoa, kid! What in Sam Hill are you doing?!”</p><p> </p><p>Wash could barely speak from the force of the air. “I…I j-just have a few questions!” Sarge huffed, landing on a building and grumbling. “Make it quick, I’m running out of time.” <em>This is bad, I’m going past my limit. </em>Sarge thought.</p><p> </p><p>Wash frowned, standing. “Do you think, even if someone is born quirkless, they could be a hero?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>Wash swallowed the growing lump in his throat and Sarge must have seen the hurt. “I mean, not a pro hero, it’s too dangerous out there for a quirk less human, you’d be killed for sure!  there are many other….” He said, before suddenly groaning, past his limit.</p><p> </p><p>A puff of smoke was suddenly around him and what was left was, not the Sarge Wash knew.</p><p>Not the pro-hero he’s known.</p><p> </p><p>Sarge, the pro-hero, the symbol of hope, was a large, muscular man who saved people with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>And this man now was thin, sickly thin , his clothing hang off him and his nose bleeding. Wash gasped. “Sarge?”</p><p> </p><p>Sarge glared at him. “Guess you found my secret.” Wash swallowed. “Secret? Are you some imposter?”</p><p>“Not at all.”</p><p> </p><p>He sat down against the wall, fatigue getting the better of him. “I have two forms. My hero form that everyone knows and this one, that no one knows. But you and a very few close friends. I can only be the symbol of peace for so long, the more I use my  quirk, the less time I have; it’s running out.” He lifted his shirt to show his stomach covered in scars, looking like he was impaled at some point. “This is the reason. I only have half my stomach and a chunk of a lung got damaged. So staying in that form is taxing.”</p><p> </p><p>He then stood. “But I can’t quit being the symbol of peace. People will lose hope.”  </p><p> </p><p>Wash frowned. “Then I have one question; do you think someone like me, someone who’s quirkless could become a hero?”</p><p> </p><p>Sarge huffed as he started to walk away. “Absolutely not. The world and its villains would eat you up alive without a way to defend against them. But being a pro-hero isn’t the only way to be a hero. You can become a police officer or EMT, they save and help people every day.”</p><p> </p><p>Wash felt ready to cry again. He stayed quiet. Sarge left and wash was left alone wondering what to do.</p><p> </p><p>He took the long way home, back pack held tightly. Closer to home he heard emergency cars and saw flashing lights down a path, people talking loudly about help.</p><p> </p><p>He walked over to see what it was.</p><p>He looked through the crowd, moving through and hearing mummers of the villain having taken a kid hostage. Then he heard North screaming near by.</p><p>“Can’t anyone stop this thing?! He’s got my sister!”</p><p> </p><p>Wash gasped, seeing what was going on finally.  North was off to the side, a few people helping him, giving him water and food. He looked exhausted. He probably over used his quirk trying to save his sister.</p><p> </p><p>Then wash saw it. It was the same monster made of liquid that had captured him and almost killed him. It made him recoil on sheer terror.</p><p> </p><p>Several pro hero’s triedin vain but nothing worked against the liquid villain, everything being absorbed. South struggled, screaming and blasting explosions that only were muffled by the liquid.</p><p> </p><p> Sarge was near by too, having gone to look for the villain once he realized he escaped. He groaned inwardly, he didn’t have the strength to fight.</p><p> </p><p>Wash just watched, and watched and before he knew it he couldn’t take it. He ran, straight to the villain with a glare: north saw him. “Wash?! What the hell, get out of here!”</p><p> </p><p>Wash ignored him and kept running. Sarge saw this and gasped. <em>Shit. He’s gonna get himself killed. </em>Wash then throw his bag at the villain, a pen managing to hit his eye along with a school book before he scrambled to try to dig South out of there.</p><p> </p><p>She growled but it was weak. “Dumbass, Get out here, I don’t need your help.” Wash glared. “Well I can’t let you die! I won’t let you die!”</p><p> </p><p>Sarge couldn’t take it. He used what remaining strength he has and transformed into his hero form. He walked forward.</p><p> </p><p>The villain threw wash into the nearby wall and sarge yelled. “Hey ugly! Why don’t you pick on someone your own size?”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone started cheering and numbering. “Sarge is here! He’ll save us!” The villain growled, covering south’s face with a liquid tendril, cutting off her oxygen.  </p><p> </p><p>Sarge for his punch ready. “TEXAS SMASH!” He cried out before punching the liquid villain with a punch so intense it broke the liquid villain to small water puddles.</p><p> </p><p>South crashed to the ground, coughing and gasping for air. All the EMTs and pro hero’s going to help the kids and capture the villain.</p><p> </p><p>After a few stern lectures, wash went home, exhausted.</p><p> </p><p>But he ran into the person he least expected. “Oh, Sarge. What are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>Sarge was in his smaller form, a serious look on his face. “Kid, what you did today was reckless, stupid even. But you save that girls life.” Wash frowned. “No I didn’t, that was you.”</p><p>“But without you running into danger, I would have never gotten inspired enough to go past my limit. I’m here to tell you, David Washington, that you too can be a hero.”</p><p> </p><p>Wash felt his eyes water, not sure what to say. “Thank you.”</p><p>“And I’d like you to be my apprentice.”</p><p>“Huh?  But how? I don’t have a quirk.”</p><p> </p><p>Sage nodded. “Not now. But my quirk, I can pass it down to others, and I’m offering to pass it down to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Wash gasped. “Seriously?”</p><p>Sarge nodded. “But you need training to be able to handle it, one wrong move with my quirk and all your limbs may explode off. So if you want it, you’re going to need to train, with me, everyday until you’re ready to enroll in UA. Can you do it?”</p><p>Wash grinned. “Definitely.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I apologize for the lack of updating. I am going through a bit of major life change and writing (and other hobbies) have been put on the back burner. Once life calms down I’ll be back to writing on a regularly scheduled basis. <br/>hope you’re all doing good and gave a good rest of your day!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>